Existência de Deus
''Nota: Este artigo está sendo revisto para uma tradução da página da Wikipédia inglesa.'' Argumentos a favor e contrários à existência de Deus têm sido propostos por cientistas, filósofos, teólogos e outros desde muito tempo atrás. Em terminologia filosófica, argumentos da "existência-de-Deus" são do interesse de escolas do pensamento na epistemologia da ontologia de Deus. O debate sobre a existência de Deus levanta muitas questões filosóficas. Um problema básico é que não há nenhuma definição de Deus ou de existência que seja universalmente aceita. Algumas definições da existência de Deus são tão não-específicas que é certo que algo existe que fecha com a definição; em forte contraste, há sugestões de que outras definições são auto-contraditórias (veja argumento das propriedades incompatíves). Uma grande variedade de argumentos existem e que podem ser categorizados como metafísicos, lógicos, empíricos, ou subjetivos. Apesar de raramente ser estudado cientificamente, a questão da existência de Deus é assunto de vários debates tanto em filosofia Veja eg The Rationality of Theism quoting Quentin Smith "God is not 'dead' in academia; he returned to life in the late 1960s". They cite "the shift from hostility towards theism in Paul Edwards's Encyclopedia of Philosophy (1967) to sympathy towards theism in the more recent Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy — sendo a filosofia da religião quase que totalmente voltada para esta questão - e em cultura popular. Argumentos para a existência de Deus *O argumento cosmológico afirma que havia uma "primeira causa", ou um "primeiro motor" que é identificado como Deus. Ele inicia com uma afirmação sobre o mundo, como as entidades neles contidas ou movimento. * O argumento teleológico (design) afirma que a ordem do Universo e a complexidade dele e da vida nele presente são melhor explicados através de um Deus criador. Ele começa com uma afirmação mais complicada sobre o mundo, i.e. que ele exibe ordem e design. O argumento existe em duas diferentes versões: uma baseada na analogia do design e designer, e a outra afirmando que metas só podem ocorrer em mentes. * O argumento ontológico é baseado em argumentos sobre "um ser maior que o qual não se pode conceber". Ele inicia-se com um simples conceito de Deus. St. Anselm of Canterbury e Alvin Plantinga formulam este argumento para mostrar que se é logicamente possível para Deus (um ser necessário) existir, então Deus existe.PLANTINGA, ALVIN (1998). God, arguments for the existence of. In E. Craig (Ed.), Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy. London: Routledge. Retrieved March 3, 2007, from http://0-www.rep.routledge.com.libsys.wellcome.ac.uk:80/article/K029SECT3 he attributes this to Charles Hartshorne * O argumento do nível, uma versão do argumento ontológico proposto por Aquino, afirma que precisa haver um ser que possua todas as propriedades no nível mais alto possível. * O argumento do problema mente-corpo (consciência) sugere que a relação da consciência com a materialidade é melhor entendida em termos da existência de Deus. * Argumentos que uma qualidade não-física observada no universo é de fundamental importância e não uma "epiphenomenon", como moral (Argumento da moral), beleza (Argumento pela beleza), amor (Argumento pelo amor), ou experiência sobrenatural (Argumento pela experiência religiosa), são argumentos pelo teísmo quanto contra ao materialismo. * O argumento antrópico sugere que fatos básicos, como a nossa existência, são mais bem explicadas pela existência de Deus. * O argumento da moral afirma que a existência de moral objetiva depende da existência de Deus * O argumento transcedental sugere que a lógica, ciência, ética, dentre outras coisas que tomamos seriamente não fazem sentido na ausência de Deus, e que argumentos ateístas precisam, finalmente, refutarem a si mesmas se pressionados com consistência rigorosa. * A doutrina de vontade de acreditar foi uma tentativa do filósofo William James de provar Deus mostrando que a adoção do teísmo como uma hipótese "funciona" na vida de um crente. Esta doutrina depende fortemente da teoria pragmática da verdade de James onde crenças são provadas por como elas funcionam quando adotadas ao invés de por provas antes de serem acreditadas (uma forma de método hipotético-dedutivo). * O argumento da razão afirma que se, como o naturalismo radical implica, todos os nossos pensamentos são o efeito de uma causa física, então nós não temos razão para assumir que elas também sejam o conseqüente de um fundamento razoável. Conhecimento, no entanto, é detido pelo raciocínio do solo ao consequente. Logo, se o naturalismo fosse verdadeiro, não haveria nenhum modo de sabê-lo - ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse um resultado direto de uma causa física - e nós sequer suporíamos isso, exceto por um acaso. Argumentos de eventos históricos ou personagens * O Judaísmo afirma que Deus intervenho em específicos momentos-chave da história, especialmente no Êxodo e quando deu os Dez Mandamentos, assim demonstrando Sua existência. * O argumento da ressurreição de Jesus assevera que há evidências históricas suficientes para a ressurreição de Jesus para suportar a sua afirmação de ser o Filho de Deus e indica, a fortiori, a existência de Deus. Este é um dos muitos argumentos conhecidos como argumento cristológico. * O Islã assevera que a revelação do miraculoso Alcorão vindica a sua autoria divina, assim provando a existência de Deus. * A Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, também conhecidos como Mórmons, similarmente assevera que o miraculoso aparecimento de Deus, Jesus Cristo e anjos a Joseph Smith e a outros e o subsequente achado e tradução do Livro de Mórmon estabiliza a existência de Deus. Argumentos indutivos Argumentos indutivos afirmam suas conclusões através de pensamento indutivo. Uma outra classe de filósofos assevera que as provas para a existência de Deus apresentam uma probabilidade bastante grande, embora não uma certeza absoluta. Um número de pontos obscuros, eles dizem, sempre fica, e um ato de fé é requerido para acabar com estas dificuldades. Esta visão é mantida, entre outros, pelo escocês Arthur Balfour em seu livro The Foundations of Belief (1895). As opiniões mostradas neste trabalho foram adotadas na França por Ferdinand Brunetière, o editor da Revue des deux Mondes. Muitos protestantes ortodoxos se expressam da mesma maneira como, por exemplo, Dr. E. Dennert, Presidente da Kepler Society, em seu trabalho Ist Gott tot? (Deus está morto?).(Stuttgart, 1908) Argumentos por testemunha Argumentos de testemunho sustentam-se sobre o testemunho de experiências de certas testemunhas, possivelmente encorporando as preposições de uma específica religião revelada. Swinburne argumenta que é um princípio de racionalidade que um indivíduo deve aceitar uma testemunha a menos que haja fortes razões para não fazê-lo * O argumento da testemunha dá credibilidade a testemunhos pessoais, contemporâneos e através dos anos. Uma variação deste é o argumento dos milagres que sustenta-se sobre o testemunho de eventos supernaturais para estabelecer a existência de Deus. * O argumento do comum acordo (argumento da maioria) afirma que o teísmo de pessoas através de grande parte da história recordada e em muitos diferentes lugares fornece demonstrações prima facie da existência de Deus. Argumentos baseados em experiência pessoal * A Scottish School of Common Sense liderada por Thomas Reid ensina que o fato da existência de Deus é aceitado por nós sem conhecimento de razões mas simplesmente por um impulso natural. Que Deus existe, esta escola afirma, é um dos princípios metafísicos chefes que nós aceitamos não porque são evidentes por si mesmos ou porque podem ser provados, mas porque o senso comum nos obriga a aceitá-lo. * O Argumento da Base Adequada afirma que a crença em Deus é "propriamente básica"; isto é similar a afirmações como "Eu vejo uma cadeira" ou "Eu sinto dor". Tais crenças são não-falseáveis e, logo, nem prováveis nem disprováveis; elas dizem respeito a crenças percebíveis ou estados mentais indisputáveis. * Na Alemanha, a escola de Friedrich Heinrich Jacobi ensina que nossa razão é capaz de perceber o supersensível. Jacobi distingue três faculdades: sentido, razão e compreensão. Assim como o sentido possui percepção imediata do material, assim a razão possui percepção imediata do imaterial, enquanto que o entendimento trás estas percepções à nossa consciência e as une uma com a outra.(A. Stöckl, Geschichte der neueren Philosophie, II, 82 sqq.) A existência de Deus, então, não pode ser provada (Jacobi, como Immanuel Kant, rejeita o valor absoluto do princípio da causalidade), precisa ser sentida pela mente. * Em Emile, Jean-Jacques Rousseau assevera que quando nosso entendimento pondera sobre a existência de Deus ele encontra nada mais do que contradições; os impulsos de nossos corações, no entanto, são mais valiosos do que o entendimento, e estes proclamam claramente a nós da religião natural, nominalmente, a existência de Deus e a imortalidade da alma. * A mesma teoria foi defendida na Alemanha por Friedrich Schleiermacher, que assumiu um sentido religioso interior em meios pelos quais nós sentidos as verdades religiosas. De acordo com Schleiermacher, religião consiste unicamente nesta percepção interior, e doutrinas dogmáticas são não-essenciais.(Stöckl, loc. cit., 199 sqq.) * Muitos teólogos protestantes modernos seguem os passos de Schleiermacher, e ensinam que a existência de Deus não pode ser demonstrada; certeza quanto a esta verdade só é fornecida por nós pela experiência interior, sentimento e percepção. * O Cristianismo moderno também nega a demonstrabilidade da existência de Deus. De acordo com ele, nós só podemos saber algo de Deus por meio da imanência vital, i.e., sob circunstâncias favoráveis que necessitam que o divino latente em nosso subconsciente torna-se consciente e desperta o sentimento religioso ou experiência na qual Deus revela-se a nós. Em condenação a esta visão, o juramento oath contra o modernismo formulado por Pius X diz: "Deum ... naturali rationis lumine per ea quae facta sunt, hoc est per visibilia creationis opera, tanquam causam per effectus certo cognosci adeoque demostrari etiam posse, profiteor." ("Eu delcaro que pela luz natural da razão, Deus pode certamente ser conhecido e logo sua existência pode ser demonstrada através das coisas que foram criadas, i.e., através dos trabalhos visíveis da criação, como a causa pode ser conhecida por seus efeitos.") *A Aposta de Pascal é uma sugestão postulada pelo filósofo francês Blaise Pascal de que mesmo que a existência de Deus não pode ser determinada pela razão, uma pessoa deve "apostar" que Deus existe, porque assim ele tem tudo a ganhar e nada a perder. Argumentos contra a existência de Deus Cada um dos seguintes argumentos tentam mostrar ou que um grupo particular de deuses não existem (mostrando-os como inerentemente sem sentido, contraditórios, ou em desacordo com o conhecidos fatos históricos ou científicos) ou que há insuficiente razão para se acreditar neles. Argumentos empíricos Argumentos empíricos depende de dados empíricos para provarem suas conclusões. * O argumento de revelações inconsistentes contesta a existência de uma deidade chamada Deus como descrita nas Escrituras - como a judaica Torá, a Bíblia cristã e o Corão islâmico — identificando contradições aparentes entre diferentes escrituras, dentro de uma mesma escritura, ou entre uma escritura e fatos conhecidos. Para ser efetivo, este argumento requere que o outro lado defina que sua escritura essa inerrante, ou juntando comparativamente a escritura com o Deus que ela descreve. * O problema do mal contesta a existência de um deus que é onipotente e benevolente afirmando que tal deus não deveria permitir a existência do mal e do sofrimento. As respostas teístas são chamadas teodicéias. * O argumento do design pobre contesta a hipótese de Deus ter criado a vida sobre a base de que as formas de vidas, incluindo a humana, parecem apresentar um design pobre que seria inconsistente com um Deus perfeito, já que o que se espera de um Deus perfeito é que somente faça obras perfeitas. * O argumento da descrença contesta a existência de um deus onipotente que quer que os seres humanos creiam nEle (o caso do Deus cristão, por exemplo) afirmando que tal deus faria um trabalho melhor para conseguir crentes. * O argumento da parsimônia alega que uma vez que teorias naturais (i.e. não focadas nem embasadas no sobrenatural) adequadamente explicam o desenvolvimento da religião e a crença em deuses''Religion Explained: The Evolutionary Origins of Religious Thought'', Pascal Boyer, Basic Books (2001), a existência real destes agentes sobrenaturais é supérflua e podem ser desconsideradas, salvo se for provado que são requeridos para explicar o fenômeno. * É alegado de que a crença em Deus não ajuda a fazer predições precisas de eventos futuros no mundo real, então a Navalha de Occam pode ser aplicada para eliminar esta hipótese desnecessária. * A analogia do bule de chá de Russell afirma que o ônus da prova da existência de Deus fica com os teistas ao invés dos ateus. Argumentos dedutivos Argumentos dedutivos tentam provar as suas conclusões através de uma razão dedutiva sobre verdadeiras premissas. * O Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit é um contra-argumento do argumento do design. O argumento do design (ou teleológico) afirma que uma estrutura complexa demais não pode ter aparecido ao acaso ou tampouco através de mutações e seleções naturais tal qual a Evolução propõe e, logo, esta estrutura precisa ter sido projetada. No entanto, segundo Dawkins, criador do argumento, um deus que fosse responsável pela criação do universo seria no mínimo tão complicado quanto o universo que ele criou. Logo, é muito requerir um designer. E este desenhista também iria requerer um outro designer, ad infinitum. O argumento teleológico é assim uma falácia lógica com ou sem o uso de defesa especial. O Ultimate 747 gambit aponta que Deus não providencia uma origem para a complexidade, ele simplesmente assume que a complexidade sempre existiu. Ele também afirma que o design falha com relação à complexidade, algo que a seleção natural, segundo Dawkins, pode explicar. * O paradoxo da onipotência sugere que o conceito de uma entidade onipotente é logicamente contraditória, considerando uma questão como: "Pode Deus criar uma pedra tão pesada que ele não pode levantar?" ou "Se Deus é todo-poderoso, pode Deus criar um ser mais poderoso que ele mesmo?". * Um outro argumento sugere que há uma contradição entre Deus ser onisciente e onipotente, basicamente questionando "como pode um ser todo-poderoso mudar sua mente?". Este argumento é chamado pelo Teonismo de argumento da mente onisciente. * O problema do inferno é de que alguns consideram a existência do Inferno em muitas religiões como moralmente indefensível, ou inconsistente com a benevoleência e onipresença de Deus. * O argumento do livre arbítrio contesta a existência de um deus onisciente que tenha livre arbítrio - ou tenha permitido a mesma liberdade à sua criação - afirmando que as duas propriedades são contraditórias. De acordo com o argumento, se Deus já sabe do futuro, então a humanidade está destinada a corroborar com o seu conhecimento do futuro e não tem total livre arbítrio de se afastar dele. Logo o nosso livre arbítrio contradiz um deus onisciente. Um outro argumento ataca a existência de um deus onisciente diretamente afirmando que a vontade do próprio Deus estaria obrigada a seguir o que Deus prevê que virá a fazer no futuro. * O argumento transcendental para a não-existência de Deus contesta a existência de um criador inteligente sugerindo que tal ser faria a lógica e moralidade contingente, o que é incompatível com a afirmação pressuposicionalista de que estes são necessárias, e contradiz a eficiência da ciência. Uma linha mais geral de argumento baseado neste tenta generalizar este argumento a todas as funcionalidades necessárias do universo e a todos os conceitos de deusesIntroduction To Materialist Apologetics * O contra-argumento ao argumento cosmológico ("galinha ou o ovo") toma a sua afirmação de que coisas não podem existir sem criadores e a aplica a Deus, impondo uma regressão infinita. Isto ataca a premissa de que o universo é a segunda causa (depois de Deus, que é tido como sendo a primeira causa). * Não-cognitivismo teológico, como usado na literatura, usualmente tenta refutar o conceito de deus mostrando que ele é inverificável por testes científicos. Argumentos indutivos Argumentos indutivos argumentam suas conclusões através de pensamento indutivo. * O argumento ateísta-existencialista para a não-existência de um ser senciente perfeito afirma que se existência precede essência, segue-se do termo significado do termo senciente que um ser ser senciente não pode ser completo ou perfeito. É abordado por Jean-Paul Sartre em Being and Nothingness. A formulação de Sartre é que Deus seria um pour-soi [um ser-para-si; uma consciência] que também é um en-soi [um ser-em-si-mesmo; uma coisa: que é uma contradição em termos. O argumento é assim ecoado na novela Grimus de Salman Rushdie: "O que é completo também é morto." * O argumento sem razão tenta mostrar que um ser onipotente e onisciente não teria nenhuma razão de agir de qualquer forma, especificamente criando o universo, porque ele não teria necessidades ou desejos uma vez que estes conceitos são subjetivamente humanos. Uma vez que o universo existe, há uma contradição e, logo, um deus onipotente e onisciente não pode existir. Este argumento é defendido por Scott Adams no livro God's Debris. * O argumento de indução histórica conclui que uma vez que a maioria das religiões teísticas ao longo da história (por exemplo a antiga religião egípcia, a antiga religião grega, etc.) e os seus deuses vieram a ser atualmente tidas como falsas ou incorretas, todas as religiões teísticas, incluindo as contemporâneas, são, portanto, provavelmente falsas/incorretas por indução. Está implícita como parte de uma citação popular de Stephen F. Roberts: Argumentos subjetivos Similares aos argumentos subjetivos para a existência de Deus, argumentos subjetivas contra o sobrenatural baseiam-se principalmente no depoimento de experiências de testemunhas, ou nas proposições de uma religião revelada em geral. * O argumento de testemunho dá credibilidade às testemunhas pessoais, contemporâneas e do passado, que negam ou fortemente duvidam da existência de Deus. * O argumento das religiões conflitantes nota que muitas religiões dão descrições diferentes de o que Deus é e do que Deus quer; uma vez que todas as descrições contraditórias não podem estar corretas, muitas senão todas as religiões devem estar incorretas. :-Sobre a questão das características de Deus, sobre Deus não poder fazer tudo, senão tudo o que é possível: *2 Tm 13:se somo infiéis, ele pernamece fiel, pois de maneira nenhuma pode negar-se a si mesmo *Tito 1,2: na esperança da vida eterna que o Deus que não pode mentir prometeu antes dos tempos eternos Ele é todo poderoso dentro do que é possível, não incluindo o impossível, tal como se matar, se destruiur, ser vencível... e }} Category:Filosofia